V1.0.0.94(b)
New Energy Runes in the Store * Greater Seal of Meditation: + Energy regen/5 sec. * Greater Seal of Lucidity: + Energy regen/5 sec at level 18. * Greater Glyph of Acumen: +2 Energy. * Greater Glyph of Sapience: + Energy at level 18. * Greater Quintessence of Meditation: + Energy regen/5 sec. * Greater Quintessence of Acumen: + Energy. PVP.net v1.13.29 * First Win of the Day bonuses are now a flat 150 IP regardless of map type. * Improved the "Average Wait Time" calculation while users are queued for a matchmade game. * Queue dodge penalties have been increased to 6 minutes for the first offense and 15 minutes for the second and subsequent offenses. * Twisted Treeline adjustment reduced to 22% from 30% to compensate for the average game time. * Experience earned per game increased by 10% for Summoners over Level 10. * Practice Game / XP adjustment reduced to 10% from 35%. * Players will now receive XP/IP rewards for practice games with even team numbers for up to 6 games per day instead of 4 if your summoner level is greater than 10. * Improved matchmaking efficiency under high load. * Matchmaking now takes queue time into greater consideration. * Fixed a bug where in some cases users will not get matched. * Fixed several bugs where users were not receiving queue dodge penalties properly. * Fixed a bug where Arranged Team chat rooms were not being created reliably. * Fixed a bug where some users were not transitioning into Champion Select or into their games after the timer reached "0". * Fixed a bug where intermittent network disconnects caused a "Session Closed" message. * Fixed an issue that was causing some users to see a blank screen after a game or in the Practice Game menu. League of Legends v1.0.0.94(b) Champions * ** It now grants addition magic resist equal to the armor values. ** It now lasts for 8 seconds at all ranks from seconds. ; * Stats ** Base mana increased to 532 from 512. * ** Armor modification increased to from . * ** Range increased to 650 from 600. * : ** Missile speed increased to 850 from 800. ** Double-tap timer decreased slightly. * ** Fixed a bug where additional damage ticks cost more mana than displayed in the tooltip. * ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1300. ** Damage reduced to from . ; * ** Health cost increased to from . * ** Crowd control reduction reduced to % from %. ; * ** Range reduced to 1100 from 1200. ** Attack damage scaling reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Now deals half damage to towers. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown modified to from 10 at all ranks. ; * Stats ** Health per level reduced to 83 from 86. ** Base movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. * ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** Duration reduced to from . ; * ** Now deals half damage to turrets. ** Fixed a bug where clones would proc on-hit effects an extra time. Items * ** Mana to ability power ratio increased to 3% from %. * ** Effects now only give half benefit to allies. * ** Now grant double bonus to the holders if multiple members of a team have the item, like all other aura items. * Adjusted item mechanics with Clone units: ** and will now only proc on cloned units if it was ready to activate when the clone was created. In other words, clones now sync their Guardian Angel and Banshee's Veil states to the main champion when created. ** Clones that expire while being revived with will no longer last permanently. ** Changed all aura-granting items so that clones will not grant a double bonus to the aura holder. Clones with aura items otherwise interact the same with other champions. Summoner Spells * ** Damage per level reduced to 25 from 35. de:V1.0.0.94(b) zh:V1.0.0.94(b) Category:Patch notes